warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Genetic Code Template
A is a medium used for saving genetic information of a living companion. Pet imprints can be traded or used for a combined incubation, but can not be sold. Imprints are primarily used as "parents" for a baby pet. By applying two Genetic Code Templates before the incubation phase, the traits of each imprint will be passed onto the new Kubrow or Kavat. Market and Manufacturing The blueprint can be bought for and is re-usable indefinitely on all platforms. A crafted Genetic Code Template can also be bought on the Market for . Imprinting Genetic Information When constructed, Genetic Code Templates are empty. Tenno can use them store the genetic information of an active pet anytime after it matured. Imprinting the genetic code for a pet will take 1.5 hours, but can be rushed for . Up to two imprints can be taken of a single Kubrow, or up to three of a single Kavat. Stored Information The traits mentioned below are stored by a Genetic Code template, and will be passed on to a pet when used.Warframe Support: Kubrow Breeding Basics Bear in mind that the information stored will only refer to the pet's original appearance, free of any changes to its coat colors or pattern. For details regarding which patterns and colors occur naturally, please refer to Kubrow Cosmetics or Kavat Cosmetics. Template Identification A Genetic Code Template contains the name of the pet it was created from and an icon indicating which type of pet it is. Huras Kubrow Prowling stance. Reflecting that the Huras is orientated around stalking. Raksa Kubrow Sitting in a loyal stoic pose. Reflecting Raksa specialty of protecting their master. Sahasa Kubrow Digging pose. Indicating Sahasa's role in digging up items Sunika Kubrow Aggresive pouncing pose. Indicating Sunika's role as an attack Kubrow. Chesa Kubrow Retrieving pose. Indicating Chesa's trait of fetching items. Smeeta Kavat Dashing while turning invisible. Indicating Smeeta's specialty of trickery. Adarza Kavat Facing a reflection of itself. Indicating Adarza's specialty of reflection. Vasca Kavat Facing forward with its body lowered and tail up. When Breeding A New Pet #Go to the Incubator and choose the Breeding tab. #Click the Begin Incubation button. #Click on the empty imprint slots and add the desired imprints. You must enter two imprints; you cannot begin a combined incubation with only one imprint. However, the imprints do not need to be from the same pet; two imprints from different Kubrows or Kavats can be chosen for a chance to combine traits. Kubrow imprints cannot be used for breeding Kavats and vice versa. #Click Begin A Combined Incubation and wait 48 hours (Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment reduces this to 24 hours) for your new pet, or rush the incubation for . Trivia *The screen of the template bears similarities to the results of a Gel electrophoresis test, which is appropriate given the template's function. *Prior to , imprints weren't a surefire way to determine the result of a Kubrow as recessive genes were taken into account. This has since been changed to remove recessive genes, ensuring the imprints contain all the used information. **Also, prior to 14.0.5, there was a feature known as a Kubrow Genetic Scrambler, which randomized the Kubrow's genes in exchange for Platinum, and was removed due to a serious resemblance to a slot machine, something that went against everything DE wanted. *With the initial launch of Specters of the Rail, the blueprint was unavailable in the Market. This was later corrected in Hotfix 6. *From until , it was possible to cross-breed Kavats with Kubrows by combining a Kubrow Genetic Code Template with a Kavat Genetic Code Template, resulting in Kubrows or Kavats that, while otherwise normal, had various visual glitches such as incorrect fur textures. Players were allowed to keep the hybrids after Hotfix 10 was deployed, but any Genetic Code Templates from them cannot be used for further breeding. Patch History *Each Kavat can now give you 3 Imprints (up from 2). This will apply to all Kavats that predate this update. If you’ve already used 2, you'll find 1 more ready to go! }} References de:Genetischer Code Vorlage es:Plantilla de código genético Category:Update 14 Category:Kubrow Category:Kavat